<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous drawing by gives_you_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613667">Nervous drawing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell'>gives_you_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Robbe likes it too, Sander likes to draw on Robbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sander draws on Robbe's arms when he is nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sander had a lot of ticks, things he did when he was feeling anxious, and one of them was to doddle. Drawing distracted him, he could focus on the movements of the pen instead of whatever that was worrying him. He usually carried a little sketchbook with him, and if by any chance he didn’t have it he would doddle on napkins. But right now neither of those were available, that meant he was fidgeting trying to find something for his hands to do, distract him. Suddenly Robbe took off his jacket and gave him his hand, he grabbed it in his and gave him a quick kiss after lacing their fingers.<br/>
-You can draw on my arm, I don't mind.-<br/>
-What?- Sander said, watching him with a confused expression on his face.<br/>
-Come on Sander, I know you are nervous, and I also know this helps you calm down.- He repeated, but this time he also passed him a pen he took out from one of the pockets of his jacket and gave him an encouraging smile.<br/>
-You sure, it’s gonna make a mess-<br/>
-I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t sure- and with that he gave him a quick peck just to shut him up before he could start complaining-  Just keep it PG.-<br/>
Sander just laughed -I’m not promising anything-<br/>
He placed Robbe’s arm in his lap, and started drawing on his arm. He sketched random things, a bird, a flower, some trees, just the first thing that came into his mind. By the time it was his turn Robbe’s arm looked like the margin of one of his notebooks, but Robbe didn’t complain a bit, he just put on his jacket once again like nothing happened.<br/>
After that day it became an unspoken thing between the two of them, sometimes it was Robbe who noticed that he was anxious and offered his arm, or Sander would just grab his hand to start doodling on his palm. Sander loved it, and he could see that Robbe didn’t mind it either. He could go as far to say that he actually enjoyed it. There was one time that the boys noticed some of the drawings and teased them about it.<br/>
The day he got the confirmation that it relaxed Robbe as much as him was several weeks later when they were hanging out. They spent the whole afternoon together, watching random films and making fun of the characters, cuddling and enjoying each other's presence.  At a certain point when Robbe got up from the couch, Sander assumed to go to the bathroom, but he returned a few seconds later with a pen in his hand. Sander looked up at him confused, Robbe just shrugged and lied once again in front of him, and silently gave him the pen. Sander watched him with a puzzled look, but still grabbed the pen and started making some random lines in his arm.<br/>
-I didn’t know you liked it that much- Robbe just shrugged once again.<br/>
-It feels good-<br/>
-We should probably find something more skin friendly anyway-<br/>
-Probably, but right now I don’t want to move, and you are the one who knows about that artsy stuff anyway-<br/>
It became a fairly regular thing between them, it’s not like Robbe constantly had drawings on him, but it happened with a certain regularity that if someone saw them they didn’t think anything weird about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>